


How do you like me now? (The Nullifier)

by SleepyNovember



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Superhero Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNovember/pseuds/SleepyNovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Death is many things, including the beginning of something new.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martyr I am not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic, so please be kind. I didn't have a Beta, so if you see any mistakes please do tell me. I tried to really write Wade but...dunno it came out weird I guess?  
> I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please do enjoy my meager offerings to the fandom.  
> I own nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Death is many things, including the beginning of something new.”_

 

**Chapter 1**

She thought she knew agony. What it meant to suffer in pain and torture so extreme you prayed for death. In her foolishness she thought she could escape reality by retreating in her mind, stubbornly hoping that if she separated herself from the present, she could endure the horrors that would come. She just had to hold on until helped arrived in any way or form.

 

Reality proved her wrong.

 

No one came to save her. No retreating in her mind as they cut her body apart while she looked on in horror. No escape as they broke her bones and cut her organs just to see how fast she could re-grow and heal them.  There was no withstanding the pain, it demanded to be felt.

 

She cried for mercy over and over until her pleas were nothing but choked sobs. Every night they came for her, and every night she prayed for death.

 

* * *

 

 

**Winchester, New York**

 

 

                                   

Pepper immediately jumped out of the helicopter as soon as it landed. Their arrival gathered quite a crowd, mostly of children who were already out playing on the basketball court, they were being held back by a couple of teenage kids.

 

Storm, a beautiful woman with snow white hair and flawless coffee colored skin was already waiting for them, clearly the Professor sent her out to welcome them and to reassure the kids that the landing aircraft was a friendly one. God only knew how many times that happened this year alone.

                       

With no time to waste she told Happy to wait for her in the helicopter, he grudgingly complied, keeping the pilot company.   

 

“Storm, I apologize for suddenly barging in like this.” Pepper said in lieu of a greeting, “I called the Professor earlier, I know that’s not an excuse for suddenly landing here and scaring your students.”

 

The woman only smiled in understanding, “It’s alright Pepper, we understand the urgency of the situation.”  She gestured for the nearest entrance to the building. “The Professor had already prepared for everything; we were just waiting for you.”

 

Storm led her through a maze of hallways and classrooms, all the way down to the underground chambers, where only a few chosen people are allowed to step in. The Professor, along with one of his most prized students, Jean Grey, was already waiting for their arrival. Pepper walked to his side and bent down to kiss his cheek in greeting.  Xavier could clearly see how worried she was, there were only two people in the world who could affect her like this.

 

Reaching for her hand, he gently demanded for details. “Tell me.”

 

“She went missing approximately three days ago in London.” Pepper tried to swallow the knot that seemed to immediately form in her throat. The Professor’s presence seemed to give credence to the situation they were facing right now. That this was real life and not some horrible nightmare she was forced to deal with. “Dr. Jane Foster, the lady that she was staying with, called us when she didn’t comeback from grocery shopping. London was already in uproar over the Elven attack that happened a few days ago so the search took time; Tony had to fly in because he didn’t trust anyone to look for her properly. They didn’t find anything.”

 

“Nothing at all?” Jean who had been at quiet all this time asked, worry and sympathy evident in her eyes.

 

 Pepper nodded in confirmation. “It’s like she never existed. Her phone was turned off, her car gone and the tracking chip Tony injected on her, untraceable.”  She once again turned to the Professor, “Please help us find Darcy.”

 

 “I will do everything I can to find Darcy. Remember my dear, I found her before, I will find her again”Turning around, he let go of Pepper’s hand to allow the scanner to verify his identity. The doors slid open and the Professor maneuvered his way to a device at the end of the  platform in the room. Jean immediately followed, while Storm once more gestured for Pepper to come in.

 

“Welcome to Cerebro” She said as the doors slid close behind them. “Built in the early 1960’s by Hank McCoy, this machine amplifies the Professor’s telepathic powers so that he can track any mutant in the planet.” 

 

They stopped besides Jean, who was a few feet away from the Professor. The Women watched as he lifted up the metallic helmet that according to Storm will connect him directly to the Cerebro. There was a moment of silence as the Professor put on the helmet, a pulse in the room and suddenly it was flooded with images of people. Children and adults, some were laughing someone, some were crying, some were even in a middle of the an obvious fight. All their voices, all their thoughts echoed inside the room. They were all painted in red.

 

“Are all these people mutants?” Pepper asked, awe ringing in her voice.

 

“Yes.” 

 

The images suddenly vanished, replaced by the map of United Kingdom, then of Europe. Each image was replaced by bigger land area; the Professor was widening the range of his search until it encompassed the whole planet, by then image of the Earth would spin around and around but nothing caught the Professor’s notice.

 

Dazed, he turned off the machine and slowly removed his helmet to face Pepper.

 

“I can’t find her.”

                       

                        

* * *

 

 

 

 

Wade was a lot of things, but a martyr ain’t one of them.

                                 

So of course he tried to be one just to see how it felt like. You know, throwing himself out there without expecting anything in return, except the feeling of doing something good, something  right for a change. After all, it was only a decent thing to do as a human being.  As he dodged the hail of bullets being rained upon him he couldn’t help but wonder, would this single act of selflessness finally redeem him of the countless lives he had taken?  Would the never ending guilt cease for the first time? Would truth and justice be finally part of Wade Wilson’s legacy?

 

Lol....kidding. He was just bored.

 

It was a slooow season. Peaceful and shit. With no interesting job offers and no people to kill he got little _twitchy_ , re-watching Game of Thrones didn’t exactly help. So, fed up from all the bitching and moaning, the Missus took it upon herself to kick him out. Politely reminding him that he had _Friends_ he could share all this misery with. So with a jaunty wave he bid adieu to his sweetheart and left to look for Victor Creed.

 

Imagine his surprise when he found Victor days later, surrounded by a private army trying to apprehend him. Oh the joy! Finally! So many people to kill and mutilate! It was definitely a good time to test out his newly found morals.

 

Best idea ever.

 

So with a squeal that could rival any Beleiber, Wade willingly jumped into the fray. Victor was of course momentarily surprised by his arrival, gave the customary snarl at his direction before ripping out his opponent’s throat. They were down to the last four soldiers--two for each one, he can afford to be generous-- when Victor dropped down like a dead weight that he was. Dozens of tranquilizer darts embedded at his back.

 

Signaling the universal sign for a time-out to his opponents, Wade took a step back and drank in the scene. The mighty Sabertooth, one of the most vicious assassins alive, veteran of countless wars and long time rival to the infamous Wolverine, was drugged and drooling on the ground looking like a roofied porcupine bear. 

 

Best blackmail material ever.

 

Wade was about to whip-out his handy-dandy camera, when he suddenly found himself unable to move. Another second passed and he was suddenly bound from shoulder to knee in thick industrial cable wires.  The weight was too much that he too found himself knock down to the ground. One lousy attempt and he knew he had no chance of prying the wires loose. Alas, Magneto he was not.

 

So like a savvy combat strategist that he was, Wade took a hint from Victor and played dead.

                                 

A giggle was all he got for his efforts.

 

A pretty brunette clad in a black dress and a red coat stepped into the clearing, followed by a scowling silver haired youngster. The pair leisurely walked to where the mouthy Merc was trussed up like a turkey, a fresh team of soldiers at their tail. The soldiers quickly took hold of Victor, attaching a thick metal band around his neck. Wade was glad no one could really see his eyes at the moment, because whoa…nice view.

                                   

Girlie toed him with a boot. “Quit playing dead. We just tied you up. With a metabolism as fast as yours no tranquilizer on this planet could truly work on you.”

 

“Well…thanks? Gotta be the best at something right? By the way, not to be rude or anything but…watcha gunna do with dear old Victor? If you have any plans for him—sinister or otherwise---you are more than welcome to take him, I won’t judge.  You can just leave me here all tied up I won’t hold it against you, I promise. Actually to tell you the truth, the Missus and I got a little inspired when that Fifty Shades book came out, so I’m kinda used to a little bondage, it really adds spice to an already established relationship. And as for Victor, you just have to remember that he can be a bit grouchy in the mornings, a pat in the head and a scratch behind his ears would go a long way.”

 

The young woman only smiled sweetly at him, “I’m sorry to disappoint you Mr. Wilson, but you’re coming with us too. After all you were next on the list.”

 

Oh crap. What list?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                        “ _Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!!!”_

_“What is it baby girl?”_

_“I made you something. For father’s day. TADAH!!!”_

_“Uh…an ashtray?”_

_“An ash—what—NO! It’s a mug!”_

_“A mu—Pfft. If you say so…”_

_“It is! It’s a mug! Daddy, stop laughing!”_

                       

 “Sir, Ms. Potts is on the other side of the door, shall I let her in?”

 

Tony carefully placed the ceramic back in its protective glass case; along with his first ever arc reactor that Pepper retrieved from Malibu. It was proudly displayed in his workshop, away from the usual chaos and never ending clutter. Looking at it used to bring him joy and utter embarrassment from his daughter, now it only gave him sorrow. 

 

Four months of intensive searching. Asking for favors from anyone they could ask, and in some cases outright blackmail and bribery. Nothing came up. Nothing.

 

His only daughter gone and he couldn’t do anything about it.

                       

“Sir?”  Jarvis tentatively asked. “Ms. Potts is adama---“

                       

“Let her in Jarvis.” Reaching for another bottle of whiskey, Tony directly drank from it. Dark and bitter, it was one of the only things that could warm him up these days, aside from Pepper. He could hear her footsteps approaching fast, the click-clacking of her heels strangely giving him a small amount of comfort, swallowing a mouthful one last time; he sat the bottle aside it time to see her enter the workshops door in a hurry.

 

“Tony what are you doing?”  She asked, pausing just for a minute to catch her bearings, she quickly straightened her suit. Always so proper, his Pepper.

 

“I was trying to reach you earlier, but you kept misdirecting your calls so I had no choice but to cancel my one o’clock appointment to come here personally.”

 

With no decent excuse to give, he just blinked at her and stayed quiet.

 

Pepper gave the room a quick scan, noting the bottles of whiskey scattered on the floor, valiantly trying to hide behind the dust bin. “Have you been drinking again, Tony?”

 

She could see it in his face, he wanted to deny it, but just like everything else these days he just didn’t have the energy in him to care anymore. So he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded in confirmation. “Yep.”

 

It took everything in Pepper not to cry out in anguish as she saw the defeat in his eyes. She wanted to run to him and enfold him in her embrace, to tell him everything was going to be all right. That they would find Darcy alive and healthy, but she knew better that to sell him false hope.

 

“Did you at least sleep? Even for a few hours?”

 

“I can’t…” He whispered. “Every time I try to sleep, I’d dream of her calling for me, reaching out for help. I...I couldn’t move Pep, no matter how much I wanted to. Sometimes I would finally…finally reach her side only to hold her as she lay there bleeding to death. I had one job Pep, and I fucked it up.”

 

“Tony…you know she wouldn’t want to see you like this. Please… _please_ stop blaming yourself." She implored, her heart bleeding out for him. "Darcy’s your daughter, she’s stubborn and smart. If we can’t find her, she’ll find her way to us, at least have faith in that.” Wiping an errant tear, Pepper cleared her throat once more and crossed the room to lay her hand on his shoulders. “She’ll surely throw a fit once she comes back, with the state you are now _I know_ it would be an Epic one. So please gather yourself together Mr. Stark because the show isn’t over yet.”

 

Brows furrowing in confusion he asked, “What is it? I’m too drunk for real life right now.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, this news would totally keep you firmly chained in reality, drunk or not.”

 

Tony could only laugh wryly at her words, feeling a little bit lighter than he was a few minutes ago. Pepper was right, Darcy was stubborn, it was one of the things she inherited from him. She'll be back, and she'll definitely chew him out for not taking care of himself.  “Well then, give it to me.”

                     

“Steve bought down S.H.E.I.L.D. today.”

 

A blink was the only thing he could muster.         


	2. Fire within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~!  
> Guys thank you for all great reviews and kudos that you've all given this story.   
> Still un-bated, please do tell me of any mistakes that you see!  
> I'll try to update as soon as I can!   
> Thank you again! Enjoy!

 

 

** Chapter 2 **

****

           

_And now you need to know._

_See, I been a bad bad bad bad man._

_And I’m in deep. Yeah._

_I found a brand new love for this man,_

_And can’t wait till you see. I can’t wait._

_So how like me now?_

_How you like me now?_

_How you like me now?_

_How you like me n---_

 

“For the love of god, Wilson! Will you fucking stop?!”

            

 Wade turned to around to look at his grouchy cell-mate, indignant for being interrupted in the middle of his song and dance routine. “Geez Vic, can’t you see I’m busy right now? De-stressing itself is a hard thing to do; I don’t have my kitty videos, no Caramel Brulée Latte and more importantly no Missus! Now I have to do it in a cramped space with no music and a tough critic like you. You should be more understanding of my needs.”

           

 “Yeah, Vic.” Cain Marko sneered from his cell across the room. “You should be more understandin’; after all you were the reason Wilson’s here right now.”

 

“I know right?’ Wade readily agreed. “So ungrateful! I went out of my way, just to help him. It was totally beneath me! Because in case you'd forgotten I’m royalty now.”

 

 Victor growled warningly from the bottom of the double decked bed, “Wilson….”

 

 “Ok! _Fine_!” Wade threw his hands in the air in resignation, “Have it your way party pooper.” Turning around to inspect his neighbors, Wade scooted close to the hexed iron bars as close as possible. Being shocked once was enough for him to learn his lesson. No touchy the barsy.  When they were dragged here a few days ago, he counted at least twenty hexed cells, ten on each side. Some were filled with people he knew, Mutants that he encountered before and some were beings he didn’t even know existed.

 

And that was saying a lot, since he’d been around for quite some time.

 

The rooms faced each other so he had a clear view of the occupants residing in front of their cell. Sparing a quick glance at Cain’s cell—he was all alone, lucky bastard -- Wade deemed him too boring for a chat so he turned to the occupants of the next cell.

 

“Psst! Psst! Craig!  He called. 

         

“Yes Mr. Wilson?”  Craig answered, respectful as always. He was the older of the two blonds residing in the cell beside Cain.  A nineteen years old college freshman who was snatched from Milwaukee when he posted an ad for a superhero team. Unlike the rest of them, he wasn’t wearing a metal chocker since his powers couldn’t really bust him of this place.

 

“How’s Josh? Still out of it?”  Wade gestured to the sleeping teenager at the lower bunk bed. He was dragged out of his cell earlier that day and carried back unconscious ten hours ago.

 

“Yeah…This is the longest one so far.” Craig sighed. “Even in his sleep he looks so tired. I don’t know what they’re doing but I wish I could help him.”

 

“I hear ya, kid.  But we can’t really do anything since we’re pretty much stuck here too.”

 

“You’re married right?  Wouldn’t your wife look for you? Or your friends?”

 

“Well, she would…” Wade answered tentatively, “Except she kicked me out of the house because I pissed her off.”  He valiantly ignored Cain’s amused snort, no use getting pissed if he can’t do anything about it.  “And my friend Weasel took another commission so he’ll be out of the grid for a few months.”

 

 “That’s sad.” Craig said, tone filled with honest sympathy. “I only have one friend too and I know she’d be worried sick.”

 

Their impromptu pity fest was interrupted by Joshua’s groan; Craig immediately fetched a bottle of water for him to drink, which he accepted gratefully.

 

“Are you ok? How are you feeling now?” The older teen asked when he finished drinking, worry written all over his face.

 

“I’m fine.” Joshua whispered weakly, “Super tired but fine.”

 

 Wade, busy body that he was, couldn’t resist asking. “What happened to you, kid? Did they do something to you aside from the usual stuff?” According to Joshua he was kidnapped because of his Omega Level classification. A pretty cool power that could alter any living being's genetic code by just touching them. What they didn’t know was that Joshua didn’t have complete control of his powers. Sure, he can heal wounds and re-grow an organs but he still lacked the basic knowledge when it comes to human anatomy and biology. Fuckin’ mofo’s didn’t do their fuckin' research.

 

Joshua blinked a couple of times before answering, as if trying to shake himself back to consciousness. “Yeah, they did.  They um, they asked me to suppress this girl’s mutation but it didn’t work.  They thought I needed some incentive so they chopped off her legs.”

 

 Wade nodded, absorbing that information. “Did it grow back?

 

 The kid blinked rapidly, surprised by the Merc’s matter of fact tone, it was as if Joshua just told him that the sky was blue. But then again, the masked man had been really strange since day one. No use fighting, it was so much easier to just go with the flow

 

“Yeah.” Joshua laughed wryly, looking far older than he actually was.“It grew back. And I’m _so_ glad it did.”

 

"Well there you go! Don't blame yourself, kid! In our business we lost more than our fair share of legs, arms and heads. All you have to do is pick-up the pieces and go on." 

           

Both teens grimaced, unsure if he was joking or not. "That's not really helping, Mr. Wilson" Craig said.

         

"No? Well I tried...."

 

“There’s a pattern in here.” Victor said, suddenly standing beside Wade.

 

“I know, being goody-goody lands you I trouble." Wade shook his finger at Victor, tone admonishing. "And don't do that! I almost had an heart attack!” 

 

Victor visibly resisted the urge to throttle his cell-mate. The only thing that was stopping him was the thought of more electric shocks delivered through his metal collar. The shock was beyond excruciating the first time he fought with Wilson when he woke up from his forced sleep. It seems like their captors didn’t like them fighting amongst themselves and wouldn’t hesitate using the collars to teach them a lesson.

 

 But being stuck with Wilson was just as painful.

 

“No, you buffoon! I meant the healing factor! Everyone has them. You, me, Cain and the kids over there. Even the bloodsuckers and the fur factor on the other cells have them.” An indignant _Hey!_ was heard from other neighboring cells, accompanied by a loud _fuck you, Creed!_

Of course everyone ignored it except for Wade. “Shut up! No one wants to hear your opinion, you hemoglobin lover!”

 

“I’m a Werewolf!”

 

“Psh! Details!” Turning back to Victor, Wade clapped his hands excitedly, “A clue? Finally? Yay!”

 

“Yes!” Victor snarled through gritted teeth, totally exasperated. “Now we only have to find out why they’re doin’ this. We’re obviously slated for experiments, but of what nature? Baron Mordo took out Cain and unknown Mutants with military trained army for us.  Are they the only ones behind this? If not how many are they? Is this joint venture or do they answer to someone? ”

 

“You really contemplated about this didn’t you? And here I thought you were just sulking.”

 

“Wilson..."

 

“Fine! I won't butt-in anymore! Please share your thoughts to the class, Elder Creed.”

 

Victor smiled menacingly at Wade, the feral glint that his eyes promised pain if he so much as peep from his position. Wade gulped nervously before nodding, there was no use arguing with Victor when he was in one of his moods. Gotta let this one go....

 

Satisfied with Wade’s silent promise, Victor continued pointing at the cocker at his neck. “First, this band is a prototype I saw when I was traveling in Eastern-Europe, it was being sold in the black market for slave owners who wanted creatures that were really hard to capture. This band turns them into mindless beings under their master’s will for a limited amount time. Obviously it’s been upgraded since I last saw it, this time it’s more precise, specifically built for our kind. A perfect balance between Magic and Technology, and you know who’s the authority in _that_.”

 

“Second,” Victor emphasized, ignoring Wade’s raised hand. “The Mutants and the Soldiers could possibly come from Hydra. Two things that aren’t really _his_ thing, since we all know he prefers his robots. Add up all the experiments and I’d say this one's  right on Von Strucker’s alley.

 

“Now it makes sense…” Cain muttered, deep in thought. “Mordo wouldn’t just join any upstart group; he’ll only join forces with someone that could rival his master in power and influence.”

 

“Cain, I’m just reminding you that all of this is just a theory. For now. I only have the collars and our kidnappers as a clue."

 

“But you’re mostly sure of this.” At Victor’s nod, a string of colorful curses slipped out of Cain’s mouth. The future was looking shittier the more he thought about it. Even Wade was speechless for once. 

 

“So, what does this mean?” Craig, who had been patiently listening all this time asked. He was now sitting on the floor near a sleeping Joshua, tightly clutching the half-empty bottle of water in his hands. 

 

“It means we’re next kid.”

 

The next day, Victor was dragged outside his cell. He came back with stapled torso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pietro resisted the urge to gag as they lowered the chained body to the ground; a team of scientists immediately surrounded her, eager to record their latest findings. The pile of burnt flesh and charred bones started to heal before their eyes, rapidly repairing everything that these monsters set on fire.

 

“You pity her.”  Wanda, his twin, whispered beside him. They were standing at the edge of metal platform, giving them the perfect view of everything that was happening inside the lab. They were alone, far away from other people like always. It was natural for them -- to be separated from the rest -- it didn’t matter if they stopped running, people still tended to give them a wide berth.

 

Von Strucker just made it sound sweeter by calling them ‘Miracles’.

 

“Why?” Wanda asked once more when Peitro didn’t answer immediately. Her dark eyes never left his face, trying – as always -- to read his thoughts.

 

“She’s innocent.”

 

“No one is innocent, Pietro.”

 

“Compared to the other prisoners she is! She hasn’t killed anyone, her powers aren’t harmful! Why do they have to burn her alive? To test how fast she heals? I think they already knew that when they chopped her legs and arms the other day!” Pietro visibly struggled to take another breath, his guilt and frustration weren’t hard to miss, both dimmed his blue eyes. For all his faults her brother was never the kind that could walk away when someone was suffering.

 

“That guy from Milwaukee who tried to stop a bank robbery? Did he kill someone too? And what about that kid they snatched at The Smithsonian? He’s fifteen years old, Wanda!”

 

He took a glance at  the people below them, a bitter smile appeared on is lips when he saw one of the scientist turned a regenerating arm around, holding it out for his colleagues to see as if it was a fascinating new toy.

 

“Look at them, Wanda.  And tell me, is that what ‘normal’ humans do? Enjoy someone’s suffering? Observe in apathy and catalogue it in the name of Science? No. Only monsters do these things. And we have aligned ourselves with them. We’ve become monsters too.”

 

Wanda reached out to cup his cheeks, denial in her eyes. “No....We’re not monsters, Pietro. We’re survivors.”

 

“Then I think we’re surviving in all the wrong ways.”

 

She shook her head, willing him to understand. “We have survived in the only way we know how. For years we endured one trial after another. Everything was taken away from us. Always on the run, never staying in one place…I’m tired of it Pietro. We both are. Isn’t it fair that we stop for now and take something for ourselves? We need learn to control our abilities, and right now they’re the only ones that would allow us to do it. We have never aligned ourselves with them, we have never shared their beliefs, and you know that. We will never be anyone’s puppets. Once an opportunity presents itself, we will leave this place.”

 

“And where do you think we’re gonna go?” Pietro moved away from her to gesture at the scene below them, bitterness dripping from every word he said. “That is the fate we were trying to avoid, remember? Lab rats for people like them.”

 

“We’re not same people anymore, we’ve changed. We have more control now than we ever had in our entire life. With our powers, anything is possible, Pietro. Besides, they can’t get away with this. They took a lot of important people, and someone is bound to notice the similarities. The mountain will soon fall and we are not going down with it.” 

 

Wanda patiently waited for her brother to realize what she meant. She watched as he weighed their situation, with his extraordinary mind she knew he had already arrived to the same conclusion as she was. Eyes bright with renewed determination, Pietro took her hands in his to pull her closer for an embrace.

 

“We have to be careful.” He whispered to her ear. “No room for errors.”

 

 “Yes.”

 

“Wait for the perfect moment to strike….”

 

“…While the beast is wounded.” Wanda finished before letting him go. She cupped his cheeks once more, eyes warm with affection she only reserved for him and no other. “Set aside the guilt for now, my love.  We have a lot of planning to do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fire receded only to be replaced by ice. She drew no breath, yet she could still feel her heart beat sluggishly in her chest. It was so cold, yet the rage and loathing she felt for them burned brighter than ever, branding her all the way to the marrow.  Blood froze and stopped flowing in her veins, but anger cradled her like warm blanket. All her life she had been merely glad of her abilities, but now she was thankful for it because it meant that no matter how much they try, her memories would remain, untouched until she deemed it so. Until she could meet out her revenge.  

 

So she waits and suffers, memorizing their faces and the memories that come with it.                       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some lines from Chronicles of Riddick. Didja guys know which part?  
> TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shamelessly borrowed a line from John Green, sorry.  
> Well? Thoughts?


End file.
